unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Grandpa's Time Machine
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa Has Time Machine, But Uncle Grandpa And Pizza Steve Will Get Traveled In Time. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Caveman *Hercules *Lion *Two-Headed Dragon *Robot 1, 2 and 3 *Christopher Columbus Transcript Opening (Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) Uncle Grandpa: Surprise! (Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: (sighs) What a day. The sun is shining. The birds are tweeting and always gets on for the beautiful day. *Pizza Steve: Hey, Uncle G, Guess what? *Uncle Grandpa: What is it, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: It's begin for the first reward ceremony will become from Time Travel so they can travel back in time.... and to the future too as well. *Uncle Grandpa: gasps Holy Mackerel! This is one of my best time machine i've ever seen in my entire life! Hey, Mr. Gus! Look what Pizza Steve got. *Mr. Gus: What is it, Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: It said so right here. This is a time machine. They travel through time and space to bring from home to life. From now on, I declare himself of Pizza Steve. One of the most famous time machine i've ever doing. Not only one difficult at the same time. So, Mr. Gus. What are you think? *Mr. Gus: Hmmm... *''Gus looks at the time machine.'' *Mr. Gus: I'm not quite sure, Guys. But maybe you can both go without me. *Uncle Grandpa: Are you kidding? This is the best time machine ever! Come on, Pizza Steve. Hop in. *Pizza Steve: Okay, Uncle G. I'm coming from traveling through time. See ya, grumpy dinosaur. Hope you come back. *''Steve sees the time machine buttons.'' *Pizza Steve: Hmmmm, let's see here...... I've got it! 10,000 BC! *''Steve pushes 10,000 BC button.'' *Uncle Grandpa: I hope it's gone too far enough. *''machine is traveling the past, then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve steps off the Time Machine. At the Prehistoric *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, where are we? *Caveman: Ooh! Ooh! OOH! OOH! OOH! *Uncle Grandpa: What are this cavemens? *Belly Bag: Uhhh, I don't know, Uncle Grandpa. But they both live from Prehistoric. *Uncle Grandpa: Prehistoric, I suppose. I know! I pretend to be a cavemen so he can probably the coolest caveman yet. *''Grandpa is wearing a Caveman costume.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Let's pretend. *All the cavemans: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Aah! *Uncle Grandpa: Oooooop! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! *Caveman: Wait a minute. *Grandpa is doing a weird caveman dance. *Uncle Grandpa: WOO! WOO! WOO! OOH! OOH! OOH! AAH! AAH! AAH! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WOAH! *''Grandpa is going high into the sky and screams away in the sky.'' *Caveman: Uhhhh.... Fred. *''Grandpa is falling down and slams to the rock on his head. the rock is shattered to pieces. Caveman is shocked.'' *Caveman: What? Who did this?!? *Caveman 2: HE! UNCLE GRANDPA! *Caveman: GET HIM! *Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve: screams *Uncle Grandpa: Quick, Pizza Steve! To the time machine! These cavemans are really mad at us! *Uncle Grandpa: Hmmmm.... I think i'll choose...... ROME! Yeah, that's right! There's a rome! *''Grandpa licks the Rome button.'' *Pizza Steve: Ewwww, gross! Uncle G, that's disgusting! Just push the button already! *Uncle Grandpa: Ohh. Okay. Sorry about that, Pizza Steve. *''Steve pushes Rome button.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Here it comes. *''machine is traveling to Rome, then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve steps off the Time Machine. At Rome *Uncle Grandpa: gasps What is this place? once again *''Grandpa and Pizza Steve is looking at the place of Rome.'' *Pizza Steve: That was the most ancient history of all time, Uncle G. *Uncle Grandpa: Yup, Pizza Steve. I wonder what Hercules is gonna show up. *Speaker: Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only.... HERCULES! *''comes in the tournament.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Oh looky looky look, Pizza Steve! It's Hercules! Hercules, that is! HERCULES! *Pizza Steve: Yeah. I supposed that. *Hercules: Don't worry. I am unstoppable! *''stomps to the floor and Lion roars.'' *Uncle Grandpa: We're doomed. *Hercules: That's it! You're going down!" *Pizza Steve: You're The Mighty Hercules! *''is punching the Lion and the Lion died.'' *Speaker: The winner is Hercules. *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhh... Not quite, Hercules. I think the dragon is probably the best. *''Two headed Dragon roars at Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Yikes! *Pizza Steve: AH!! *''is the strongest.'' *Speaker: HERCULES! *''is punches the Two headed Dragon and ties Two headed Dragon and runs away.'' *Uncle Grandpa: You saved us. *Hercules: Aww, shucks. It was nothing. *Uncle Grandpa: Hercules, can you write the autograph called the Uncle Grandpa way. *Hercules: Uhh, no thanks, Uncle Grandpa. I always took the autograph. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh. Can I have a food? *Hercules: Uhhh, sure. I guess. *Uncle Grandpa: YAY! *''is giving Uncle Grandpa a hot dog.'' *Hercules: Here you go! *Uncle Grandpa: A hot dog every time. *''Grandpa is eating a Hot dog.'' *Uncle Grandpa: See, Pizza Steve? The Mighty Hercules is a strongest one of Rome! *Pizza Steve: Uhhh... Maybe. *Uncle Grandpa: Let's go to the next place to live. *Pizza Steve: Great idea, Uncle G. *Uncle Grandpa: Hmmmm.... I think I chose...... FUTURE! Of course. I'll take into the future instead. *''Grandpa pushes the Future button.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Wooo. *''machine is traveling to Future, then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve steps off the Time Machine. At Future *Uncle Grandpa: What? What's going on? gasps So this is the place in the Future. *Pizza Steve: Uhhh... I think they're all robots. *''Robots are arrived into the future.'' *Pizza Steve: Praise your spirits about my wrath upon me. *Uncle Grandpa: No need to worry about it, Pizza Steve. I'll show for a robot dance. *''Grandpa is doing a robot dance, and the Robots is showing at Uncle Grandpa doing a robot dance.'' *Uncle Grandpa: That pretends to be a robot. *Robot 1: Uhhh, what is he doing into the future? *Robot 2: Hmmm, never heard of them. He's doing a robot dance. *Robot 3: You know what? I like it. Let's dance! *''Robots is doing a robot dance with Uncle Grandpa.'' *Pizza Steve: Woo-hoo! Way a go, Uncle G! *Uncle Grandpa: That always doing a robot dance and for Uncle Grandpa way. *Robot 1: Well, you're Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhh, did you know where the future is coming from? *Robot 2: What's that about? *Uncle Grandpa: The UG RV. *Robot 1: The WHAT?!? *Uncle Grandpa: The Uncle Grandpa Recreational Vehicle. *Robot 1: Oh right. Sorry about that, Uncle Grandpa. You can go now. *Uncle Grandpa: Ohhh, Okay. Bye. *Uncle Grandpa: Well.... I'll chose...... 1492! *''Grandpa pushes the 1492 button.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Whomp! *''machine is traveling to 1492, then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve steps off the Time Machine. In 1492 *Uncle Grandpa: Wow. Pizza Steve, where is this ocean coming from? *''Columbus' Ship is appeared.'' *Uncle Grandpa: gasps' '' WHAT?!?'' I can't believe it! *Pizza Steve: What now, Uncle G? *Uncle Grandpa: It will always appeared in 1492! And he always appeared the episode of "1992 Called". *Pizza Steve: What's the big deal, Uncle G!? Do you wanna be so OVERREACTING!? *Uncle Grandpa: Overreacting you see. Overreacting is respond more emotionally or forcibly than is justified. That will be dictionary. *Pizza Steve: Uhhhh, what's dictionary? *Uncle Grandpa: A dictionary is sometimes known as a wordbook, is a collection of words in one or more specific languages, often arranged alphabetically (or by radical and stroke for ideographic languages), which may include information on definitions, usage, etymologies, pronunciations, translation, etc. or a book of words in one language with their equivalents in another, sometimes known as a lexicon. It is a lexicographical reference that shows inter-relationships among the data. With all those language if I really confused. *Pizza Steve: Can't you see, Uncle G?!? I deserve to be a cool pizza like me. *Uncle Grandpa: And also a Pizza. A Pizza is a savoury dish of Italian origin, consisting of a usually round, flattened base of leavened wheat-based dough topped with tomatoes, cheese, and various other ingredients (anchovies, olives, meat, etc.) baked at a high temperature, traditionally in a wood-fired oven.1 In formal settings, like a restaurant, pizza is eaten with knife and fork, but in casual settings it is cut into wedges to be eaten while held in the hand. Small pizzas are sometimes called pizzettas. And also peppers and lettuce and broccoli too as well. At least I have one of those reactions. *Pizza Steve: ..... *Uncle Grandpa: Cause I always change that way. *Pizza Steve: .... O-kay. Well, I guess i've gotta go back. *Christopher Columbus: Not so fast, you two! *Uncle Grandpa: Holy smokes! It's Christopher Columbus! *Christopher Columbus: So you wanna fight, huh? I'll show all both of you! HI-YAH! *Pizza Steve: Stay back, Uncle G, Nobody mess with Pizza Steve. I'll show for the italian karate. *''Steve punches Christopher Columbus looping and when the looping stops, He slams Christopher Columbus into the ocean.'' *Uncle Grandpa: WOO-HOO!! Great job, Pizza Steve! I'm so proud of you. *Pizza Steve: Yeah. Whateves, Uncle G. No one mess with these bad boys. *Uncle Grandpa: Man, time machine is really weird already. *Pizza Steve: Yeah. Totally. *''long'' *Uncle Grandpa: Well, I guess that's it. Come on, Pizza Steve. Let's get to the UG RV. *Pizza Steve: Yeah. Right. *''Grandpa pushes the Present button.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Let's go to present. *''machine is traveling to present, then Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve steps off the Time Machine and gets in the UG RV.'' At the UG RV *Mr. Gus: Hello, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve. Did you guys have fun for the time travel on time machine? *Uncle Grandpa: Hmm..... Neh. Intermission *''Grandpa's head is looking at the camera.'' *Uncle Grandpa: I see you. giggles *''Grandpa's head goes up.'' Slice of Life with Pizza Steve: Amazing Speedcycles *Pizza Steve: voiceover And now.. Slice of Life. With PIZZA STEEVE!!! *''in UG RV'' *Mr. Gus: Hello, Pizza Steve. *Pizza Steve: Mr. Gus! I thought this is you all along. *Mr. Gus: sighs For definitely do something cooler than I thought. This is totally entertaining and outrageous. *Pizza Steve: Yeah, Mr. Gus. I definitely think a whole lots of the amazing speedcycles... *Mr. Gus: Why? *Pizza Steve: Because PIZZA STEVE loves it! Let me show you for the amazing speedcycles. *Mr. Gus: Okay, fine. *Pizza Steve: This is a turbo motor scooter 3000. This will extremely fast if you ask me. *Mr. Gus: Yay. *Pizza Steve: Okay, the next speedcycle is... Turbo bike 2.O. *Mr. Gus: More like, Lame-o bike 2.0. *Pizza Steve: They're not lame! Pizza Steve knows I'm a champion. But also... you're a loser. *Mr. Gus: HEY! *Pizza Steve: And here's one of my amazing and awesome speedcycle of all time! Ultra mega scooter 420, Super mega booster 3000, The extremely robot scooter since '98, and the BIGGEST car! And also all of them. *Mr. Gus: Really? *Pizza Steve: Yes, really. Isn't it great for having the amazing speedcycle of all time. *Mr. Gus: Well, maybe I will! *Uncle Grandpa: Hello, you guys! gasps Whoa. What is that? *''Grandpa was getting on a Turbo bike 2.0 and rides it.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Woo-Hoo! This is gonna be fun! laughs *Mr. Gus: sighs If you can't beat him, join them. *''Grandpa and the gang is gonna ride at the speedcycles.'' Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! *''Grandpa slams the comfy ground.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Huh, this is gonna comfy and nice. *''Grandpa grabs the comfy floor and feels very nice.'' *Uncle Grandpa: sighs I love that comfy floor. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes